


bury me beneath your want

by tartagliaexe



Series: Sefikura Carnal&Delicious Compilation [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm trapped in sefikura hell, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Cloud Strife, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Shower Sex, supposed to have power dynamics but idk what happened to that, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartagliaexe/pseuds/tartagliaexe
Summary: Prince Sephiroth's a lofty alpha and a walking dream. An immortal being yanked away from the torturous labs and raised properly like a son by royalty who granted him the high position as prince. His sexual relations are non existent through the mouths and news outlets.From what Cloud heard, Sephiroth never brought anyone into his bed chambers or anyone into the castle who'll be suspicious enough to be deemed as his lover. Truthfully, Cloud loved listening in on gossip, so he'd learnt it from eavesdropping around the castle.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Sefikura Carnal&Delicious Compilation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062410
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	1. like a fire in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Over the months I've been working on multiple sefikura fics, and this here, is one of them. It's already completed, but I'm tweaking a few things here and there before I upload the final chapter. This is purely self indulgent and horny so don't really expect this to be plot heavy lol. A/b/o's are a fav of mine, so expect more of them in the future ;)
> 
> Warning: Not Beta Read

“If you keep staring at the guy like that.” _Huh?_ Cloud Strife's body jolted as if electricity coursed through it breaking him out of his reverie. His reaction somehow earns a scoff from somebody somewhere to his right. Cloud swore the same day to protect the King and Queen and those of royalty, he'd start a petty fight because he's never one to let anything like that go unscathed. Huffing under his breath taming his fury, it's definitely a knot-head alpha. 

Now is not the time to pick fights. 

Later he might. 

The blond haired knight decked in shiny silver armour, spares his companion an acknowledging and miffed snort. His companion all but continues casually ignoring the blond's reaction, blue eyes encased in worriment. “It'll give people weird thoughts.” That's the chiding voice of Zack Fair whispering in his ear in secrecy. He's a close friend of Cloud that caught him ogling at the wondrous figure, elegantly stepping out of the decorative carriage on his way to enter the grandiose castle. 

Is that really anything to warn him about? 

The incredulous question left Cloud dumbstruck. Completely so. Gauging the surroundings of his few fellow knights turning and quickly flickering their heads forward like lightning, Cloud all but labeled Zack as blind. It's most certainly common or by nature to give starry eyes to the man who's heavily praised, and talented to the very core and looked up to by so many. 

Prince Sephiroth's a lofty alpha and a walking dream. An immortal being yanked away from the torturous labs, then raised properly like a son by royalty who granted him the high position as prince. His sexual relations are non existent through the mouths and news outlets. From what Cloud heard, Sephiroth never brought anyone into his bed chambers or anyone into the castle who'll be suspicious enough to be deemed as his lover. Truthfully, Cloud loved listening in on gossip, so he'd learnt it from eavesdropping around the castle. 

Cloud grumbles under breath, something intentionally incoherent that caught Zack mumbling what he'd said. He rolled his eyes behind the helmet lined off side by side like the other rest of knights in the baking sun. Oh, who is he kidding. As much as Cloud tries to constrain the hard pill to swallow. 

Zack's right.

If they're so much as caught red handed gazing inappropriately towards the presence of royalty, it'll be off with their heads or trouble. Zack's only looking out for Cloud. Just like the past times where he'd saved Cloud's ass from getting entangled in second dynamic fights, growling stand offs so he won't get in trouble. 

Cloud 'Troublemaker' Strife is the nickname lingering around afterall. 

Since he became a knight in training, many knights were executed for the most petty situations, that may seem so to him, but to the ones beyond his status not so much. He'd only landed himself serving one of the most prestigious royal families in existence, by the likes of following behind Zack like an eager puppy whenever he went since they were children. 

Zack dreamt of becoming a knight. Cloud never had any dreams. They both ran away, saying a brightful curse filled goodbye to the orphanage filled with heinous nannies and rotten food leftovers. Then, luckily landing themselves near a local pub. They were randomly selected by a knight who'd lost a bet to get his friends off of his ass, to see whether they both got what it takes to make it through the strenuous road to knighthood. 

A wild story. He knows. 

All heads face forward, Cloud acts proper when the untouchable man glides down the carpeted floor in all his dangerous, majestic glory of prim and proper. He's returning from his two day trip after signing an important peace treaty. 

Cloud breath will always freeze in his throat mesmerized, watching those moonlight strands flicker in the wind. Colour brightly once the rays of sunlight hit them just right, highlighting his beauty. Sephiroth alpha pheromones spread wide like an announcement just like his person. The strong aroma of blueberries stuffed into a warm filled pie, entangled along with the oceanic waves of seawater is addicting and rich like soil. 

They're only a handful of instances where Cloud was assigned to guard whenever he's nearby. Alarming, Sephiroth could be across a vast room and the space will seem incredibly small picking up on his scent. Never has an alpha made Cloud strung up near insanity because of their scent. No Alpha. Yet, he's surrounded everyday by alphas sporting various scents of combination that never struck him as enticing. Cloud nose twitches adjusting the sword strapped at his side, devouring the scent like he's on a fix. 

Nose twitching again, the unforeseen occurs. Emerald slit irises collide against cobalt like a crash out of the many eyes they could have landed on. His collar suddenly feels tight around his throat. Breath hitching in his lungs following along the rapid thumb of his heartbeat, the omega's world zeroed in on the surprising attention latched onto him like a target. Everything around him shadowed once the spotlight hit Sephiroth glowing in the center. Tongue tied in his throat, this unexpected situation isn't anything he expected would happen. 

A flare of heat similar to standing too close near a bonfire washes over his body. 

_Dear Gaia_ , the ever living fuck is happening? 

Shell shocked, he really has no idea whether to be horrified or embrace the fact a generous amount of slick is currently produced at the moment. Which shouldn't be happening, because Cloud's medication should've kept his hormones at bay. Biting his lips chewing onto the pink flesh, a predatory look is what Cloud sees from Sephiroth. The others might not see it, or chosen not too, but it's definitely there lurking behind unreadable greens. 

His omega preens desperately inside, howling, clawing its way to the bare surface. Cloud fights to the best of his capability to punch down a wanton mewl, building up until the assault of blueberries and the salty ocean knocks some sense of reality back into him. Straightening his posture, squaring his shoulders and carefully aligning his legs, he lifts his chin upwards in high alert. The air stills without the sound of a pin drop once Sephiroth pauses. A contemplative frown tainting his cupid lips. Racking his brain, many reasons circle in Cloud's head deciphering what that small gesture could possibly mean. 

Studying closely, it's a vast contrast to Sephiroth indescribable irises coming closer in light steps now face to face towering over the short knight. Sephiroth practically invades his nostrils at this point. From the corner of Cloud's eye, Zack seems lost for words giving him a brief flicker of bewilderment and Cloud doesn't need to guess what the shocked expression is about. Anyone would be flabbergasted at the unexpected situation of prince Sephiroth approaching a random knight. 

There's no words exchanged, when there should be. What he's doing is disrespectful to royalty since he should've addressed Sephiroth's title. Thankfully, he's not the type of person who cares much for titles and would rather shine his sword than pester one beneath him. Sephiroth gives him a careful assessment, pretty hand shot out encased in black glove tilting Cloud's chin higher to meet his very own. 

Fuck.

“Sir Cloud Strife.” Shuffling on his feet, the address is laced deeply and sensual reminding Cloud of honey dripping from the dipper. Sephiroth has spoken to other knights boredly, the lack of interest presentable in his tone. Is this real? Cloud can't help thinking to himself incredulously, hearing the opposite of what he usually hears. The omega nerves became haywire on edge, breath puffing out more constantly pinned down in the heated armour. 

Sephiroth doesn't look like he's anywhere near removing his fingers held firmly under his chin. Searching through the early shores of green, Sephiroth seems dead set on accomplishing whatever he wants to accomplish. Cloud applauds himself for not dropping on his knees, like an eager omega in presentation to be mounted aggressively with no pauses or gentleness. 

The alpha's dominance is practically drowning Cloud at this point. 

“Prince Sephiroth, how may I be of service to you on this fine evening?” Cloud asks evenly in profession, compared to the chaotic pounding of his inner omega urging him to submissively bare his throat. 

“I'm entrusting you to guard my bed chambers tonight.” He commands rather than states, cutting straight to the chase. Only Sephiroth can speak almost whisper-like, authority never straying away. Cloud blinks multiple times pondering the disbelieving words spoken to him a few seconds ago. The act makes him look around just to prove this is actually happening _to him._

Certainly, he wasn't anticipating _this_ at all. The royal family bed chambers are guarded by a particular set of knights more heavily armoured dressed in gold wearing red capes; Royal Knights. Cloud's armour does not suit the bill one bit. The omega examines Sephiroth's eyes containing a peculiar twinkle of the unknown, patience on his side even as the words are stuck in the omega's throat. 

Cloud swallows heavily, a bubble of various emotions pierce his thoughts. There's excitement present indicating by the clench of his entrance, anxiety in which he might've done something wrong to gain the unpredictable attention of Sephiroth. Lastly, befuddled what is in store for him. 

“Of course, Prince Sephiroth.” Fingers dropped under his chin for Cloud to respectfully bow, Sephiroth wordlessly departs continuing his journey and Cloud eyes haven't missed the smirk gracing his lips from the corner. 


	2. kindling for a little while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Sephiroth's a lofty alpha and a walking dream. An immortal being yanked away from the torturous labs and raised properly like a son by royalty who granted him the high position as prince. His sexual relations are non existent through the mouths and news outlets. 
> 
> From what Cloud heard, Sephiroth never brought anyone into his bed chambers or anyone into the castle who'll be suspicious enough to be deemed as his lover. Truthfully, Cloud loved listening in on gossip, so he'd learnt it from eavesdropping around the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed the change of tone in this chapter and how I've written Cloud, it's intentional ofc. 
> 
> Sorry for the long delay, lots of pushbacks to edit, losing motivation, more pushbacks and I added and changed a few things so yh. Hopefully, this chapter won't be disappointing after the wait. Enjoy the hornee lovelies ;) 
> 
> Warning:, Not Beta Read, Breeding Kink

“Hey, Cloud.” Cloud acknowledges his training partner with a  _ 'hmm' _ swatting the powerful swing charged his way to the side effortlessly, then another one smoothly deflecting it. He really have to give himself praise for how far he has come. “What was all that about earlier?” Cloud had a hunch it wouldn't have been long before Zack asked so he's undisturbed. Once upon a time, a younger Cloud hitting his puberty probably would snap at Zack like an irritated kitten baring its fangs and claws. Say a few words close to,  _ none of your business _ and block out all the reasons Zack would tell him. He's grown out of that now. 

Zack wooden sword clashes against Cloud's splintering pieces in tiny specs, pushing him backwards into the dusty grounds. His swings became furious after and Cloud had to gain his footing fast so no repeats would happen. A decent amount of knights are situated on the training field doing their daily exercises. It's normal to keep in top shape, no matter if you think you're the best out there. Knights are not to be lazy, they must always be on their toes ready for whenever something were to happen. 

The sun is shining brightly above. Forever a scorching ball of torment blasting its sun rays below. The increase of heat, equals the increase of pheromones and sweat leaking through your pores lingering in the air. Something Cloud dislikes about having a secondary gender. Nevertheless what he has to deal with sadly. Luckily he and Zack are further away, specifically since Cloud's an omega he won't be distracted by the numerous heady scents from the other knights. 

Annoyingly, they're some knot-heads who love to taunt labeling him as soft. Which he's not. Of course those fuckers can't escape their degradation towards omegas aswell. Making lewd gestures, jokes about Cloud spreading his legs to get to where he is. As if. Oh, let's  _ not _ forget about Cloud's most favorite and unoriginal line; chocobitch. Spectacular, right?  _ Pfft _ , yeah right. On cue, it'll lead to a scratch on the face, knee to the groin, foul words and such. Don't be fooled. His frame may be on the slender muscular side, but he can kick your ass. 

Sweat trickling down his bare upper body, a visible frown of doubt crossed over Cloud's lips. “Hm, I dunno.” They're reasons he can conjure leading to many questions. So far, it's too early to think too deeply, whatever made Sephiroth choose to do what he'd done hours ago. 

The blond dodges a kick to his calve, easily side stepping it. 

Cloud's nonchalant answer gets an exaggerated sigh from the older alpha, badly missing a precise attack to his shoulders. Obviously distracted. Somewhat surprised, Cloud can't help lifting one eyebrow.  _ Woah, he really sounded eager to know? _ Too bad, not even he can figure out why. “It's so strange.” Cloud studies the thoughtful knit of Zacks eyebrow once their wooden swords clash together. Usually hardly anything bothers Zack, except when it's something he can't wrap his head around. 

“Why all of a sudden, he'd ask for you? You're not a Royal Knight.” Zack is questioning the truth, or more like he's saying his thoughts out loud. Most certainly the latter. So are the hot topics floating around the castle why the icy prince Sephiroth specifically asks Cloud; the troublemaker and Knight to do a random task out of the blue. 

“Good question.” Cloud supplies with an answer taking a step back to give space between them missing a hit. 

“It seems...kinda territorial.” Zack's comment left him sputtering his next words in disbelief, cheeks flushing slightly. The flush shouldn't be recognizable, and he's thankful that it can be mistaken for the unbearable heat on his skin. 

“What?  _ No way _ . You're thinking  _ way _ too deeply into this, Zack.”

Blush tamed, Cloud tries not to think of what Zack said once they went at it a few more times, swatting their wooden swords until they were beyond repair. Waving his hand halting Zack's upcoming attack, Cloud wipes the drizzling perspiration raining down his face with the back of his hand. Puffing out a heavy breath, the two have been at it for quite some time, the obvious signs of them sweating crazy as if they were in a sauna says it all.  _ Ugh _ , they practically reek of scents entwined in sweat. Dropping down on his ass uncaring of the dirt staining his clothing―he's used to getting dirty ever since he'd trained to become a knight. Cloud thread fingers through his damp hair, telling himself a nice long shower will do just nicely. Zack mimics his pose, taking a seat crossing his legs yoga style then tosses his wooden sword aside.

“Are you…excited about it?” Zack suspiciously asks a beat later, noticing the lack of enthusiasm coming from the Cloud. Whose attention is drawn examining the damaged wooden sword nestled in his palm, Cloud spares Zack a quick glance getting the hint. 

Is he? 

“Well…”

Cloud placed a finger on his chin contemplating, before snapping them when his thoughts came together grinning. “Many would fight to be in my place right about now.” Chuckling cocksure, he removes more liquid dripping down his face continuing. “Soo, it's truly an accomplishment for me, I guess that's some form of excitement even if I'm only guarding his bed chambers.” Cloud is the type of person who loves to get under people's skin in jealousy, Zack has learned. He's really not sure if the omega is aware of the sadistic tendencies or completely does know. Either way, the alpha won't be astonished if Cloud simply brag about it to fan flames to the fire. 

“Pft, Spike, you're really something else.” Zack grins, nose scrunching out of habit. 

“Hmph, more to despise me. More to lengthen the list.” Cloud shrugs his shoulders, chuckling. 

“Just surprised, you know? Cause' you look up to the guy n' all.”

“ _ Oh _ , well, I wouldn't get my hopes up at all. He's  _ way _ too out of my league afterall.”

“Mm.”

Prince Sephiroth has alot of admirers. A shit ton to be exact. Some more overly obsessed than the next. Cloud won't deny it, he can understand the obsession. Sephiroth was once ambushed by sixty enemies all who were single handedly defeated by the fearsome eight feet blade; Masamune. Visited a homey destination for a few days, that was suddenly attacked by fiends. Even though Royal Knights were there, he told them to stand back saving the entire village that's downright impressive. 

His beauty is so unparalleled, that people will pay you thousands of gil just for a close up shot of the alpha extraordinary features. Cat slit pupils unique in every way to the rare colour of his emerald irises. Packed with power, royalty, otherworldly looks as the reason to be on the cover of Gaia's Hottest Men Alive conceivably five times in a row. 

Sephiroth is  _ the _ entire package of an alpha. 

Stabbing the wooden sword into the ground next to him, Cloud leans back on his forearms staring upwards into the blue sky void of clouds. 

“Truthfully, it is shocking for such a task to be thrown at me. However, I can't disobey or―”

“―It's off with your head.” Zack mocks ending the conversation in laughter breaking the tense atmosphere. It's a common joke around the knights of the petty consequences one will face. Of course, they know better than who to say these things around. Tattle tales are not extinct after all. Once the laughter dies down, Zack hums thoughtfully standing up. Lifting up his arm, Zack automatically helps Cloud upwards onto his feet removing dirt from their lower armors. 

“Heh, you haven't grown much over the years. Your appetite has increased, but not the intake of foods to make you taller.” Cloud cheeks flush receiving a fond ruffle through his hair. One thing Cloud hates the most is having his height teased. He knows there's no bite behind it. 

Playfully growling, he swats the hand away. “I'm not  _ that _ short, you know.” Pouting grabbing his wooden sword, Cloud walks ahead of Zack as a display of attitude making his way to the showers. Zack feigns a hurt expression then yells out a  _ wait _ catching up to Cloud. He wraps a comfortable arm around Cloud's narrow shoulders. 

“Whatever you say.” 

Cloud rolls his eyes at Zack's sarcastic response. 

“Anyway, they'll be serving fried chicken today.”

“Ugh, Please don't mention chicken...”

“Okay, okay.”

  
  
  


There's a seperate building unattached to the castle situated near the rose garden. Compared to doctors stationed inside the castle to treat only the royal family, various doctors from around Gaia are carefully selected to treat the knights and staff on the grounds. After filling his stomach to a hearty meal (no upset stomach surprisingly) he'd secretly made a last minute appointment with a doctor to check whether his medication were losing their touch.

The Doctor's name is Genesis who specializes in treating all secondary genders. He's a charismatic, young alpha who owns a particular streak to placing fear in alphas. You know, threatening them to inject poison into their veins teasing him for resembling features of an omega. To this day, Cloud wonders why there's a stereotypical saying only omegas should be classified as lovely. Such toxic masculinity will always make him roll his eyes at the stupidity. 

Parting the double doors to the medical room, the strong odor of cleaning products made his nose automatically wrinkle from the overpowering scent. Taking in the surroundings with quick assessment, it's empty like a ghost town. Cloud armour clinks, announcing his presence to the other figure busy back and forth performing his duties muttering to himself. He does that alot, so nothing abnormal. Auburn hair whips Cloud's way. He's dressed down wearing a white coat, dark turtleneck and red stethoscope hung around his neck, stylish as always. Genesis spares him an unimpressed look because Cloud contacted him the wrong time to meet up, when he should've been out on his break instead. 

Cloud can just imagine all the colourful strings of cursed words jumbling inside that head of his for doing that. Too bad they hit it off well from the start and have learned long ago Genesis has a particular soft spot for him. Waving an hand unashamedly hailing, Cloud casually removes his helmet taking a seat onto the lowered bed. He unabashedly grins, noticing the upcoming scowl on Genesis' face. 

“Hey Gen―What's up with the frown?”

“Don't get cocky with me, pretty boy.” Genesis rolls his eyes, flicking his bang from blocking his vision. His words might have sounded like it had bite, but there's fondness. “Remove the top so I'll check you real quick.” Cloud hums agreeing with a shit eating grin. After discarding his armour behind the changing curtain, Cloud comes back plopping his body back down onto the bed. Gingerly heading over behind his desk to receive some files, the doctor comes over to face Cloud languidly flipping the white pages back to back on the clipboard halting once he meets his destination. 

Genesis' voice is flat out monotone once he lists off the last results, a regular speech pattern. “Hm, so your last checkup was a week ago. There were no abnormalities in your medication, blood pressure is doing just fine, your hormones levels are good and your heat cycle should not start until next week. Your heartbeat―”

“Let me check.” Cloud holds in his breath, once Genesis plugs in the earbuds placing the stethoscope against Cloud's bare chest to hear his heartbeat. The instrument is cold to the touch, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Sounds good.” 

“Have you vomited lately?”

“Nope.”

“I see.”

Pursing his lips thoughtfully, Genesis pulls the device away scribbling down results on the clipboard.

“What's the matter?”

“Hm, well I did notice an...unpredictability for your last checkup―during the blood tests to check your hormones. I pondered whether the results might've been wrong, but―”

“But?”

“There was an odd spike in your hormone, that gradually decreased later on the graph that shouldn't have happened.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not quite. Well, it depends honestly.”

Cloud silently processes the information, then notices an interesting quirk form on his lips popping out the buds. He knows something  _ he _ doesn't. Genesis connects his eyes to him in acknowledgement before back at the clipboard, pen still between his fingers. “I noticed that clingy alpha isn't with you. What's his name, Zack Fair?” He tilts his head recalling, filling the gap in his memory flipping a paper backwards. “Tell me, did you not tell him of your visit here?” What's with the random topic change? He can't help questioning. Cloud takes in Genesis indescribable expression trying to understand where he's going with this. It was never an oddity for Zack to tag along with Cloud to the infirmary. Everyone in the Knight division knows this. 

This time Cloud preferred to come alone, following his gut reaction. 

“No….” Blond spikes swaying shaking his head in denial, he continues cautious. “Why would you ask?” Genesis puts away the clipboard huffing to himself amused. 

“Cloud Strife, you're really something else, love” Cloud blinks once, certainly caught off guard from the peculiar indication. His face drops because it's surely not about what he'd said a moment ago. Genesis' tone says exactly that. Knitting his eyebrows, he questions his confusion out loud straightening his posture like an arrow. “What could you possibly mean by that?” Genesis goes to a cabinet, finger nonchalantly tracing coloured sorted labels of various medications. 

He casually ignores Cloud's question or he's either being a lil shit but kept it to himself. He's keeping him on edge and it makes Cloud twitch in irritation that whatever he could possibly mean, won't be well received. “Your medication is fine by the way. Let's just say,  _ those _ genetics are quite powerful and are the reason why your hormones had spiked during the last checkup and for those  _ little _ accidents. My denial proved to be wrong. Here.” Genesis expertly tosses a small pill bottle Cloud's way without looking at him. The knight caught it with ease reading the yellow label. His breath hitches in his chest, finding it difficult to relax. 

“I highly recommend being discreet while using those.”

“......”

“Now, that my shift is over, I suggest you run along now, Cloud.”

  
  
  


The sun has set, now the moon has risen and The West Wing leading towards the prince quarters are void of stiff guards and servants going to and fro. It's odd to pass by with no Royal Knights watching your every move carefully. His armour shuffles in haste, steps trekking on the carpeted floor passing paintings depicting different sceneries. 

Cloud pays no mind to them. 

He could care less about parting the double doors of the bed chambers, banging them open as they knock against the wall. Instead of politely announcing his presence, he shouts out Sephiroth's name. His movements scream irritation and voice impatience slamming the elaborate doors shut, following with the familiar click and lock. Cloud feet stomps through the bed chambers searching everywhere for familiar features responsible for the disastrous outcome. Eyes peering left and right, no signs of the target anywhere, the bathroom door parts open eventually catching his attention. 

Steam squeezes through warming the cool air of the vast room, revealing a tall shadow stepping out with a loose towel wrapped around his waist hazardly. A sight seen by him one too many. Cloud glares upwards at Sephiroth, arms crossed revealing defiance of not putting up with any meager excuse. Sephiroth cat-like irises gleams through the steam resembling a predator silently observing it's prey not making a peep.

He tries to ignore the blueberry and ocean aroma welcoming him. But, it's impossible. “I went to Doctor Rhapsodos this afternoon.” Cloud starts through his teeth, clenching his jaw. Yanking off his helmet to get his point across how furious he is. Cloud eyebrow twitches receiving no reaction from the alpha who's responsible for the unforeseen. 

He's just standing there, one hand braced on the doorframe waiting for him to continue. Face impassive in all his unreachable beauty. Then again, the prince is a hard man to read sometimes. Cloud switch tactics thinking he will after this. “He gave me these.” Stuffing his hand into his pocket, Sephiroth's eyes snap to the small bottle of pills before accepting it from him. Cloud sees no change in the stony expression, but a quick dilation of those inhuman pupils is what he gets. 

“I thought my medication was fine. No, they actually  _ are _ fine, I should say.” Balling his fists, armour clad fingers rubbing against metal. He'd never been so close to pulling out his hair till he's bald until now. This wasn't supposed to happen. Absolutely not. It was simple―no strings attached. 

Now a―

“ _ But _ , I guess your powerful  _ alpha sperm _ broke through my meds and now I'm carrying your gaia forsaken child.” Latching a self-conscious hand around his forearm, his voice dimmers softly. “I knew the oddity of it was strange when we met on the bridge. But, I hadn't expected it to lead to this.” He never shown signs of pregnancy or anything related that'll―

Oh. 

_ Oh _ . 

The increased intake of food, the strong reaction and yearning for Sephiroth than usual. And there was this one time, where he'd taken a bite of fried chicken and dashed to the bathroom to throw up. 

More than once of course. 

Oh shit. 

They  _ are _ the signs. 

Sephiroth hums. A colour of surprise by the lift of his eyebrows examining the information on the bottle. It gives Cloud a straightforward hunch his words might really be going in one ear than coming out through the next. This isn't good. He's a knight, a mere peasant and Sephiroth is the immortal prince lusted by many who's royalty. Their social statuses are immensely vast and there's no way a scandalous situation like this will not be frowned upon. 

“Follow me.” Cloud wordlessly follows the alpha inside the bathroom, not before tossing his helmet precisely onto the plush bed. Sephiroth calmly placed the bottle of pills on top of the granite vanity. Cloud stays a few steps back. Mind conjuring the million possibilities behind those mysterious words. Sephiroth's back is facing him, damp hair slung over one shoulder showing off his tantalizingly strong back muscles and narrow waist. As long as the omega has known him, prince Sephiroth takes pride in the wondrous contours of his body. Cloud says not a thing, until the fluffy towel is carelessly tossed to the side into the hamper, Sephiroth well sculpted backside confidently on display. 

His shoulders were more relaxed than stiff or panicked. 

The anger brewing forth dissipates. 

“You don't mind.” The disbelief is out-breathed from Cloud's lips before he knows it. Floating along the steam and cool air slipping out of the bed chambers from the door half ajar. 

This…is not what he'd expected―

So the feelings are….

Sephiroth hums again threading fingers through silky strands of silver. Unbothered.  _ Still _ not looking at him. Cloud's all  _ too _ familiar with that particular hum by now. Face down and ass up, pleading Sephiroth to fuck him harder, fill him up to the brim full of come. Screaming,  _ tossing _ his head back for Sephiroth to push his tongue further into his gaping entrance during rare occasions where he'd eaten him out. 

_ That  _ hum tells Cloud the alpha is  _ very _ satisfied to bare fruition. 

_ Fuck _ , he's gathering slick now. 

Sephiroth speaks again matter-of-factly. “Of course, I don't mind.” He finally turns around to face him, honeyed voice reaching out to Cloud's inner omega that's battling the rational side to take full control over him. God,  _ his scent _ . Sephiroth's smile is dangerously dashing, a few wet strands of hair lingering near his lips for extra emphasis. Sucking in a sharp breath, Cloud blinks lost for words and mesmerized by the alpha's beauty. 

In actuality, Cloud really expected a worse outcome than this. 

Surprisingly, Sephiroth hasn't pointed out how he'd burst through his bed chambers ready to point fingers at Sephiroth in fault, as if it took one to create. Well,  _ technically _ his powerful genetics is to blame truthfully. It's crazy how Sephiroth managed to single handedly bred him to show faint signs in less than a week, even if he's timely with his meds to prevent pregnancy and control his omega pheromones. 

“Sephiroth, you really are a man full of surprises.”

“Hmph. You said those exact words to me the day I approached you to begin our little scandal.”

“Hm. I did.”

“I must say, even if this wasn't supposed to happen. I'm quite excited by the surprising results.” Excitement is rare to come by for the prince. Unless he's balls deep inside Cloud or something's  _ extremely _ amusing enough to crack a tiny smile on that common stony face of his. Right now, there's a small, wicked curve carved on his lips. Cloud veins are set afire in anticipation when bare feet pads on the tiled floor coming his way. Cloud eyes didn't miss―no―they  _ can't _ miss the thick erection standing proudly between Sephiroth's legs with a crown of silver nestled up top. 

“During our earlier confrontation.” That snaps deep blues to emeralds. 

“I did sense a foreign scent mixed with cocoa.” 

What? 

“You did?” Wait, does that mean Sephiroth sensed the traces of his early pregnancy?

“Mm.”

_ Well fuck _ . Remembering the look on his face that time, Cloud did notice he was thinking deeply about something. So that explains the contemplative frown. But, how come he didn't sense it? If your own pheromones exceed in smell, you could get a whiff of your personal scent. He didn't. Is it known for alpha fathers to sense it before the mothers, because of their keen noses? 

Coming closer stroking his cheek, Sephiroth's palm is elegant and warm to the touch. The omega smells the air of faint sweet bathwater, the careful reassurance oozing from his pores and  _ Sephiroth _ . His inner alpha naturally communicates to his omega through scents rather than words―Sephiroth is obviously not the best at exchanging loving words or they'll just come out awkwardly. 

Reminds Cloud of the day he'd lost his virginity to this man. The setting on the carpeted floor isn't the best location for a first time. That happened because they were horny and feral, too lost in the minds of pleasure to think about moving it to the bed. It may not have been the best place, but the pleasant rumbles and great preparation made it better. 

His touch is possessive once he continues. “Mm, guess your breeding kink has finally come true, isn't that correct Cloud?” Lips wobbling, a blob of slick hooks at the edge of Cloud's underwear threatening to fall any second. It's utterly futile to deny the truth of his words. Sephiroth's response is a nose flare and hunger bubbling up from the depths of his throat creating an inhuman growl. 

“It did. Who'd thought, huh?” He purrs out. 

“Indeed. You'd also stormed in furious, but I know,  _ we _ both know you dreamt of carrying my child. So, you used false anger to hide your fear of rejection.” 

Fuck. 

Cloud flushed red resembling a ripe fruit, biting his lips because Sephiroth is very much correct. Always. In bed, he'd always known the spots to jab his thick cock at. Pinning Cloud against the window, uncaring whether anyone would see them. Spiraling him into a world of pleasure, ripping his orgasm first before he comes to stuff him full of his scorching essence. 

How nagging it is. Cloud huffs amused, then begins the motion of taking off the heavy suit of armour. Sephiroth watches him do so, piercing emeralds burning into ocean blues as he undresses. Piece by piece everything comes off sinfully than lastly stripped down to his fitted underwear. Cloud eases the material off his muscular thighs painfully slow, down his calves awfully slower, teasing the inpatient Sephiroth who growls once they're discarded onto the floor. 

“Mm, since you don't mind.” Untying the black ribbon holding shorts strands of blond hair. The thin item drops on the floor. Along with his collar. “Then, I guess you'll be on my side when it becomes noticeable, alpha?” Quirking a challenging eyebrow, Cloud has his reasons for asking that. He won't be pleased to have a coward father who'd run hightail after impregnating him. 

Sephiroth seems to understand that, a smooth smirk on his lips accepting the offered palm, pulling Cloud along with him into the baths. Sephiroth had taken one not too long ago. Another won't help. “Of course.” And he means that. Cloud hums contented. Pinning Cloud's back to the chilling tiles of the wall, their lips connect swiftly, devouring eachothers mouths almost too desperately. Almost in muck fear it'll be the last they'll ever be embraced into their intimate bubble of secrecy. 

Sephiroth's hand snaps out turning on the shower by muscle memory, then swiftly hikes those firm thighs up whispering for Cloud to wrap his legs around his waist. Cloud hums between the kisses, easily obliging the command ready to feel that tempting cock fuck him until he's a crying mess. They've never done this together in the baths, usually it's on the bed or anywhere else. Though Cloud has to admit, the notion of it did come across his mind a few times, but never worded it out. It's been days since their last elopement, that got his ass painfully aching to be stretched and mold into the shape of Sephiroth's huge cock.

“Fuck me rough.” Squeezing his thighs to get his point across of his starving need, Sephiroth is one not to disappoint Cloud. A pleased rumble bubbles in Sephiroth's chest. One thing he absolutely loves about the omega, is his straightforwardness pleading what he wants. Omegas who dwell into stereotypical submission isn't what he yearns for. He wants one with bite, attitude. Despite their statuses, they'll backtalk to him. He'd realized it the day they'd cross paths. Facing the wrath of Cloud telling him to watch where he's going alone in the rose garden, even after his stunned face smoothed to forgiveness recognizing him as the prince, the traces of irritation were still there. 

“How you always liked it.” Sephiroth wastes no time aligning himself against the slick entrance. Rubbing the tip a few times, then without an ounce of warning gives Cloud what he wants, what they  _ both _ want actually. Cloud arms hug around Sephiroth's shoulders like a lifeline, breath hitching more higher than he wanted, feeling his special spot touched in one stroke. The added texture to their bodies makes it somewhat challenging, but they managed. Cloud clung desperately crying out open praises, boosting Sephiroth's pride at how well he's driving himself into him. The first few are slow savouring Cloud's clamping walls. Gradually over time, the snail pace gets faster and faster, balls slapping roughly against Cloud's hips.

The warm water and heated organ wrecking Cloud's inside, made his toes curl and ass slicker relishing the two combinations assaulting his body together. He chastised himself that he should've suggested this long ago to Sephiroth during their two month secretly eloping. 

“Ah, fuck. Just a little harder― _ yes! _ ” Tossing his head backwards colliding it to the tiled wall, his body moves upwards from the rough handling  _ finally _ when his needs are met. Sephiroth thrusts became furious, feral and uncontrollable. His strong hips angled precisely one after the other showing the omega no mercy or time to catch his breath. A contrast to the prim and proper prince seen on television and magazines. 

Cloud's no stranger to harsh treatment or fucking. Now, something definitely triggered Sephiroth to go all out. His canines are elongated, glistening in his mouth miserably failing to conceal the possessive growls slipping free now and then. Every inhale Cloud takes, a lungful of Sephiroth's personal scent―blueberries and ocean―traps itself in his nostrils making him whimper and curse. Sephiroth is going out of control, there's no denying Cloud is enjoying every second of it. 

Cloud thinks his surprise pregnancy may be the cause of this sudden change. The alpha did say he was thrilled learning the truth. Fuck, he's not the only one with the breeding kink here. Have Sephiroth ever dreamt of―

His train of thought crashed however, savoring the vein and heavy curve of that cock pressing his sensitive spot continuously. “ _ Ngh _ , deeper― _ ahh _ .” Sephiroth's fast strokes are a force of destruction, never fully leaving and never taking a full second to abuse his insides until he spasms around the thick girth again, again and  _ again _ . 

_ Gaia _ , he's  _ so deep _ inside of him. Cloud chokes out a surprised sob, clenching his legs tighter around Sephiroth's strong waist taking a particular hard thrust that slid his body upwards for a moment. Cloud sighs dreamily. It's like he's going crazy. Sephiroth's so fucking  _ big _ and  _ thick _ . His insides are practically molded into the shape of his dick to accommodate it. Sephiroth steamy breath comes out in hot puffs across his nape, hovering over his unmarked scent gland. Seeing that creamy, unblemished neck in his line of sight, Sephiroth couldn't let the opportunity slip away. So, he decided to take advantage of his exposed neck. Cloud never bothered to wear a collar around him when they're intimate, because Sephiroth told him his self control is like steel that won't bend so easily to do something they haven't talked about or against his will. 

Unbeknownst to him, later, Cloud will tell the alpha to mark him permanently. 

Keening drunk on lust, Cloud body shivers feeling Sephiroth trace his scent gland with his warm tongue, canines nipping, teasing around the sensitive flesh.  _ God _ , the coiling pit in his stomach twists in knots. Sephiroth sounds high strung, self control shattering like fragile glass the more he goes on. His purr is baritone deep, dripping in alpha dominance and possessiveness. 

“Oh, how I can't wait to  _ knot you _ , Cloud.” A sharp bite to his gland―not enough to break sends Cloud's spiraling into a whining mess. 

“Mark you  _ as mine _ .” Sephiroth, place a bruising suck to ease the bite. Cloud practically keens imagining a mark embedded into his neck to permanently mark him as  _ Sephiroth's _ . “See you swell with  _ my  _ child.” Cloud released a high pitch yelp, receiving a hard hit to his prostate begging for another. Sephiroth slyly chuckles at the tightening around his cock while delivering those promises. An eager hand marveling at the flat curves of Cloud's stomach for a moment. Something tells Cloud it won't be the last time, but a habit that'll develop. 

“And you will.” Cloud purrs, because  _ it is _ the truth. Sephiroth snaps his eyes to his, slit pupils engulfing emeralds. Almost not sure if any of this is real in that foggy mind of his, losing the rational side of himself. His handsome features are drenched in water, droplets dripping off his silver eyelashes. Sephiroth grip becomes brutal that'll surely leave fingerprints. He has long ago learned Cloud doesn't mind them at all. “You'll take  _ good _ care of me, won't you alpha?” Cloud playfully tangles his fingers into those wet strands of silver. Patience on his side. 

Sephiroth's answer is a sloopy, wet kiss to Cloud's lips that slowly turns to aggression. All teeth and tongue. Cloud returns more vigorously understanding him. Their lip lock of tongue and groans spurs them to claw at their skin leaving traces of marks. Lost in the throes of lust, Sephiroth's hands do not waver using his strength to hold Cloud up, his muscles bulging bouncing him on his cock. He's not even close to tiring himself out. A gush of slick drips down Cloud thighs pleased to be bred by such a powerful alpha. 

Cloud departs from the kiss, his chin resting in the croak of Sephiroth's shoulder. 

“Mm,  _ ah ah ah _ .”

He's so close.  _ Fuck _ , he won't last long. Sephiroth  _ never _ makes him last long. Clinging tightly, Cloud choke out overwhelmed hiccups feeling Sephiroth's huge knot catch onto his rim, tugging harshly trying to pull out only to slam back in short jerks. Soon, Cloud's weeping cock shot out it's load that's washed away from the pouring water. Untouched. Sephiroth length pulses inside, a sign he isn't very far behind. 

“Don't hold back― _ fuck _ .” 

Cloud begs again much louder. Instincts practically converted into a beggar for his alpha to  _ bred _ him, even though he already is. 

“Give me all― _ breed me _ .” Just to destroy the last strings of Sephiroth restraint and shatter him into pieces. 

It wasn't long for Cloud to cry out along with Sephiroth's throaty groan of completion, clenching his rim greedily accepting the burning spurts of come. The heavenly sensation and sting from Sephiroth's knot expanding, brought tears to his eyes that quickly washed away from the water. Sephiroth gently took them to the floor of the tub to relax, waiting for his knot to ease down. 

No words were exchanged basting in the afterglow of sex. 

Later, Cloud's nestled in bed snuggled and cozy against the numerous, luxurious pillows. An early sign of nesting approaching. So funny. He did have these nesting urges lately, but brushed it off as overthinking or that he was just disgruntled from the smothering weather. Now thinking about it, he understands the reason behind it. An omega will only develop a habit to nest, whenever they're experiencing heats or for their incoming pregnancy. Sephiroth puffed out a stream of smoke through the still night. The ashy colour floating in the air, whilst he stands nude in front of the parted curtains―a bad habit he'd developed from his stressful duties as prince. 

The pale moonlight shines through the curtains illuminating his tall form. 

“It's true.” The silence is broken after a moment. Sephiroth turns his way silent, cigarette wedged between his fingers. The bud glows at the tip as it burns slowly. “I'd feared you'd reject me after I told you I'm pregnant, so I concealed my fear with anger. I'm glad you didn't.” A hand automatically goes to his stomach, caressing the soft texture. To think once the months begins to move forward, it won't be the same. 

Lighting out the bud on the ashtray settled on the nightstand, Sephiroth takes a careful seat next to Cloud. “I'm not that cruel.” Sephiroth cards his fingers through Cloud's feathery strands. His means of comfort. His next words are stiff, not precisely, only a little awkward. “No matter whatever comes our way, I'll stand by you.” Cloud peeks upwards into Sephiroth eyes, trying to detect any wrong. 

When there wasn't any, he sighs in relief. 

“You know, that's awfully romantic of you.” Chuckling relishing the mesmerizing ocean and blueberry scents. He can't help purring, enjoying the nice feeling of fingers playing in his hair. “Usually you'd talk to me with your alpha sounds, but I guess you've been working on your words, hm? About fucking time.” 

“Mm, I have.”

“ _ 'I'm entrusting you to guard my bed chambers tonight' _ is your way of publicly laying claim on me.”  _ So Zack was right _ . “Not only that, you disregarded your knights.” Cloud marvels at the shocking revelation. Sephiroth hums, playing with the thicker spikes in his hair. “Yes. I am a possessive man afterall.” Cloud can recall all the times he had to conceal marks, hickeys from wandering eyes. Sephiroth's not telling a lie at all. He continues. “I told my knights to leave in case the situation had gotten nasty. Thankfully, it didn't.”

“Hmph. How bold of you. Do you know, there's gossip floating around the castle of you discarding your Royal Knights for me, as we speak?”

“Let it be. I don't care about what others have to say anymore. Now let us sleep, Cloud.”

“Yeah.”

  
  
  
  
  


Months later through the many hardships, Cloud gave birth to healthy twins with fluffy blond hair. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 😘❤❤
> 
> As always, comments and kudos gives me serotonin and motivation to write. Check out my twit for sefikura, zakkura, tgcf, and occasionally genshin brainrot tweets. 
> 
> My twitter:[@faircafee](https://mobile.twitter.com/faircafee)

**Author's Note:**

> Expect the next chapter pretty soon after I'm done with a few edits. 
> 
> My twitter:[@tartagliaexe](https://mobile.twitter.com/tartagliaexe)


End file.
